The present invention relates to a new and distinct Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Madras Magic’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled breeding program to produce hardy compact Coreopsis. The new cultivar originated from planned cross of two proprietary unnamed Coreopsis verticillata hybrid seedlings. The new cultivar of Coreopsis is an herbaceous perennial to be grown for landscape and container use in a sunny site.
Compared to the parent seedlings the new variety is much shorter with larger flowers and a more upright habit.
Compared to Coreopsis ‘Show Stopper’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,671, the new cultivar is much shorter and much more compact.
Compared to Coreopsis ‘Cosmic Evolution’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,9453, the new cultivar is smaller and more compact and has smaller, darker flowers.
Compared to Coreopsis ‘Mercury Rising’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,689, the new cultivar has a tighter more compact habit and flowers that are a dark rose burgundy rather than red.